


Hey Batter Batter Swing

by hedxnist



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: just an action packed wholesome fic
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Hey Batter Batter Swing

The sound of creaking wood above her and the pain searing in her abdomen was enough to keep her alert and therefore alive, she grunted as she tried to alleviate the pressure on her stomach as she heard the grunts and shuffles in the distance of this dingy store, she’d been crushed by a shelving unit and her legs were getting tingly. She knew he was still kicking because she could hear him but she didn’t want to draw attention to herself just in case the store wasn’t clear yet, she she whimpered as the shelf pushed down harder as the the propping it up slid further out, but she had hope, hope he’d find her and save her.

And like that the noises of the undead ceased and were replaced by thundering footsteps searching every corner of the store, boots squeaking against the tiles on occasion.

“ Hannah?! Darlin’ where are ya?! “

His deep gruff voice rang through the silence and tears flooded her vision, pushing at the shelf and called out to him, to her lifeline.

“ Negan! I’m over here! I’m trapped, aidez-moi! “

Her french accent overtook that thick southern one as she cried out for him, he rushed through the aisles and over to her, muttering a curse as he placed his gun down, crouching as he gripped the underside of the shelf and lifted it slightly, the other guy on the run with them had seen they’d cleared it and walked in. Not many people in Alexandria liked her husband, that much was obvious so them being made to clear places on their own was normal, some people hoping one day it would take them out, but neither would let that happen.

“ Hey you! Don’t just stand there with your dick in your hand, get your ass over here and help her! “

He snarled harshly before the beanpole of a man rushed over and pulled Hannah out from under the shelf before Negan let it drop, instantly to her side holding her face, one of her hands gripped her middle as the other held his wrist as he looked her over, panic in his eyes.

“ I’m ok mon amour, let’s just get the supplies and get out of here. “

She spoke softly, he nodded and stood up, shoving the bag into the second dudes chest, he didn’t need to tell the kid what to do, the glare and Negan’s six four stature made it clear, as the man ran off to collect the supplies Negan scooped Hannah into his arms and carried her to the truck outside, placing her into the passenger seat.

“ We’ll getcha looked at when we get home baby, alright? “

He spoke softly, a tone he only really used with her, as his hand moved to move some hair out her face and tuck it behind her ear, her hands both came up to hold his hand before she moved to press a soft kiss to his palm, a smile tugging at his features. Soon enough the kid ran towards them, jumping into the truck bed with a bag full of supplies, Negan shut the passenger door and walked around the drivers side, hopping in and driving home, his wife’s hand in his the whole ride.

Negan had had many wives, all of whom had been forced into it, for fear of a loved one coming to harm, Hannah had no one left, found by the Saviours years ago, at first Negan’s attempts to marry her had been met with rejection, but she’d warmed up to this asshole, he showed her a side of him she’d never seen, the real Negan, the gym coach with a kind heart, and she’d fallen for him, and soon enough she’d joined the rank and file of Negan’s wives, after the fall of the Saviours and Negan, the wives had been freed, all but her, she refused to leave his side, it became evident soon enough that she wasn’t forced, or threatened, that she did love him like she said she did.

Although met with negativity, their relationship only blossomed in Alexandria and now not a single woman could compare to her in Negan’s eyes, Hannah had stuck with him through thick and thin, through good decisions and arguably poor decisions, always supportive and always there to make sure he didn’t make dumb mistakes, because that’s what a wife did. 

Once home Negan helped Hannah to denise’s house to have her checked out and aside from some bruising she was ok, so the two retired to their home, it was away from the others, no one wanted Negan as their neighbor but he was fine with that, he didn’t care, the two liked the solitude and the comfort they provided each other was enough for them. Once inside Hannah moved to sit on their couch, Negan sitting just behind her before pulling her lazily into his lap, she wrapped her arms under his jacket and around his waist to feel the warmth that radiated off him, head resting against his chest to hear the steady beat of his heart.

“ You scared me honey, thought I’d lost ya. “

The man leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead as his fingers stroked gently through her hair, carefully untangling it as he went, she tilted her head up to kiss his jaw, disregarding the wiry beard for a moment as she sighed softly, he looked down at her and moved to kiss her gently, she returned it even though it lasted but a fleeting second.

“ You will never lose me, I ain’t going nowhere. “

With that they smiled small, his arms encasing her as she rested her head back on his chest and he pulled her close, her hands balling in the back of his shirt as she let out a slow steady breath.


End file.
